herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Johnson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Daisy Johnson (formerly known as Skye) is the tritagonist turned deuteragonist of the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in the beginning of the first season, and has been a daughter-figure to Phil Coulson. In the finale of the first half of Season 2, her father is The Doctor, later revealed as Calvin Zabo. Her mother in the second half of Season 2 was revealed to be an immortal Inhuman named Jiaying. She is played by Chloe Bennett. Biography Daisy was born in a small village in Hunan Province of China on July 2, 1988. She was the daughter of Jiaying, a local woman with extreme longevity (most likely because of her Inhuman ancestry) and Cal Zabo, an American doctor. Cal delivered his daughter himself. Shortly after her birth, a group of HYDRA agents under the orders of Daniel Whitehall raided the village and kidnapped the elders, including Daisy's mother. Whitehall vivisected the woman and used her blood and organs to regain some of his youth, and left her remains to be found by Cal, who swore revenge against Whitehall. Daisy was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After members of the team that found Daisy started to be killed off, agent Linda Avery sent the infant to St. Agnes Orphanage. Unaware of her origins, Daisy took on the name of "Skye". Skye became obsessed with finding out the truth about her parents and eventually she ran away and joined the Rising Tide, a computer activist (Or as Skye would say, "hacktivist") group. Skye and the Rising Tide shared certain beliefs about the freedom and accessibility of information. It was through the Rising Tide that Skye bonded and became involved with master hacker Miles Lydon. Skye spent two years living out of her van and using her skills to reveal classified data to the public while searching for information about her parents. However, in all of her searching, the only evidence she was able to find about them was a document with all of the pertinent data redacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was then that she came on to the idea to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. While investigating the rumors of something called "Centipede" in Los Angeles, Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would kill a normal human being. She posted video of Peterson on-line and left just enough evidence for S.H.I.E.L.D. to track her down. She met with Peterson at a local diner and advised him either to run, as she did not trust S.H.I.E.L.D.'s motivations, or to get ahead of the situation by using his abilities to become a super-hero. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Phil Coulson and Grant Ward, who were seeking out Peterson for his own safety, and taken to the Bus for interrogation. After being questioned while in the Cage, Skye agreed to help them. After helping S.H.I.E.L.D. subdue Peterson and get him the help he needed, she accepted an invitation to join Coulson's team, while maintaining contact with Miles Lydon and Rising Tide. Realizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't the monstrous behemoth she originally believed it to be, Skye realized that she wanted her place in S.H.I.E.L.D. and volunteered to go on an undercover mission in Malta. There she managed to get herself an invitation to a party hosted by billionaire Ian Quinn, who had kidnapped a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist named Franklin Hall. Quinn caught Skye trying to steal documents from his office but Skye managed to persuade him that she planned on betraying S.H.I.E.L.D.. This got her into Quinn's personal office where Skye was able to activate a device to allow Fitz to disable the security system. Skye escaped and Coulson was forced to kill Hall when he tried to destroy the island. After this mission Skye decided to commit herself to her training and the team, with teammate Grant Ward acting as her supervising officer. She started training with hand-to-hand combat and guns. Conflicting Loyalties When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Ho Yin, Phil Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his apartment in Austin, Texas. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked Agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when Agent Grant Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious buyers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum—come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a Tracking Bracelet, one that keeps her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.. In return, Coulson agreed to find out what he could about Skye's parents. The Mystery Deepens Soon after, during a visit to the Hub, Phil Coulson was as good as his word and looked up the original version of the file. Coulson was truthful when he told Skye that the document was not about her specifically, and that it was about the woman who dropped her off at the orphanage, an unnamed female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Coulson apologized for the lack of specifics, but Skye was grateful for the information anyway. However, Coulson was not being completely honest with Skye, as he indeed discovered more than he was willing to reveal to her until he knew more. The file itself created more questions than it answered, creating a larger mystery that Coulson wished to solve for Skye's sake. To this end, Coulson recruited Melinda May to help uncover the truth. Sink or Swim The team received a message that a criminal named Edison Po had been broken out of prison by Centipede soldiers. As Coulson's team got closer to learning the secrets behind the Centipede program, Mike Peterson was hired as a new member of the team. After one mission was unsuccessful, Peterson was contacted by Centipede's recruiter that Peterson's son Ace had been captured. In exchange they wanted Peterson. Skye and the team arrived at a meeting with Raina but it turned out Centipede wanted Coulson all along. They took Coulson prisoner and Peterson asked Skye to look after his son. Peterson ran to save Coulson but Centipede blew up the bridge, seemingly killing him. While Agent Victoria Hand was on-board the Bus briefing Coulson's team and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on leads towards Phil Coulson's captors and plans to find him, Skye attempted to pursue a lead on the case by hacking the financial system in order to look into the finances of Vanchat. This caused a disruption to the briefing when her Tracking Bracelet locked down the Bus' computer systems. Hand's course of action to remove her from the plane was backed by Melinda May, who claimed that she was of no use on the plane. The rest of the team helped her to avoid being sequestered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and provided her with a satellite phone that she would be able to use once. While on the lam from S.H.I.E.L.D., she tried on her own to hack the financials but was met with similar success to her efforts on the Bus, forcing her to use social engineering to gain access to the home of Lloyd Rathman, impersonate Agent May, and force Rathman and the security guards who came to investigate to use a computer for her to divine the information she sought. After discovering Centipede Project's Mojave Desert site on her own, she was able to inform the rest of the team that she was headed over there. After actively participating in his rescue, including the incapacitating of Raina with a right cross, Coulson finally saw fit to remove Skye's Tracking Bracelet. The Truth Revealed Soon after, while Skye and the rest of the team visited S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, Phil Coulson and Melinda May traveled to Mexico City, Mexico, where they tracked down former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Richard Lumley, who had been involved with Skye's case and fell off the grid soon after. Lumley told Coulson the story of that long-ago op. Soon after returning home, the other agents involved in the op began to be eliminated until only he and Linda Avery remained. Avery took steps to hide Skye in the foster care system, making sure she would never be in one place for too long, before being murdered herself. Coulson, tiring of secrets, revealed this to Skye but feared that learning of all of the lives lost on her behalf would shatter her spirit. However, in the end, Skye's resilience surprised him. She was grateful that S.H.I.E.L.D. had protected her all of these years and now considered them to be the family that she never had. The Mysterious Weapon After the mission at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, the team was informed by John Garrett about some mysterious weapon in Jamaica. The team went to the town of Negril and found the weapon. After some skirmish with the guards they managed to get the weapon on board the Bus and fly off. Once they examined the weapon, Skye was able to hack the weapon's code and track its origin to the remote town of Limoux, France. Near Death After the mission in France, the team found a lead to the whereabouts of the Clairvoyant through Ian Quinn. Tracking a mysterious package that Quinn acquired from Technologies, the team went undercover and boarded the train transferring the package to Quinn's care. However, the team was jeopardized by Luca Russo, and Cybertek sent operatives to neutralize the team. In the ensuing chaos, the group was separated, and only Skye and Leo Fitz were left to pursue Quinn. The pair arrived at Quinn's compound, where Skye proceeded inside alone and was shocked to find Michael Peterson, still alive but horribly scarred. She attempted to get Peterson to escape with her, but unknown to her, Peterson was being controlled by the Clairvoyant through a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, and the package was actually a high-tech prosthetic leg that was subsequently attached on Peterson's limb. Skye attempted to stop Quinn, but was shot twice in the stomach. Close to death, she crawled to the door and called for help, but was unable to call loud enough. She was eventually found by Phil Coulson and saved at the last minute by her team, who sustained her condition by placing her inside of a Hyperbaric Chamber. Shortly after being shot, the team took her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum in Switzerland, where despite the doctors' best efforts, her injuries were too severe and there was nothing more they could do other than keep her comfortable. Desperate, Coulson decided to take Skye to the location where he was brought back from the dead. After some research, the team located a secret facility known as The Guest House. With the help of Agent John Garrett, Grant Ward's former S.O., the group managed to retrieve GH.325, a drug that seemingly regenerates damaged cells. Right after the drug was administrated, Coulson arrived warning not to give Skye the drug, as he discovered in the compound that the drug is made from the bodily fluids of a blue alien corpse hidden inside the base. After initial shock and struggle, Skye managed to recover thanks to the effects of the drug. Solving the Mystery During Skye's recovery, the team joined forces with the Asgardian Sif in taking down Lorelei. After that situation had been dealt with, Coulson revealed to Skye the true nature of the drug, and the two decided to work together to find the secret behind it without telling the rest of the team. Return of HYDRA Chasing Deathlok The group soon resumed their hunt for the Clairvoyant, joining up with other significant S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Skye was given the duty of splitting the team into different groups and sending them to find and analyze potential suspects for the Clairvoyant's identity. To give her proper authorization for committing to the task, Skye was made a Clearance Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The team eventually traced the Clairvoyant to Thomas Nash, whom Grant Ward murdered after he threatened Skye's life. However, Skye and Phil Coulson suspected that Nash was not the Clairvoyant, and after analyzing the evidence given, they realized that the real Clairvoyant was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Before any further action could be taken, the Bus was suddenly hijacked by Agent Victoria Hand, who ordered her agents to take everyone on the team except for Coulson. The Exposure As Victoria Hand directed the Bus to the Hub, the team intercepted an encrypted message that revealed HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.. Having been exposed, the HYDRA operatives began assaulting various S.H.I.E.L.D. outposts and picking off non-HYDRA loyalists. Agent Hand, believing Phil Coulson and his team to be HYDRA sleeper agents, brought them to the Hub for incarceration. Upon arriving at the Hub and believing Hand to be the Clairvoyant, Skye encrypted a hard drive so that Hand couldn't access vital information that the team had collected over their various missions. Then the group split up in order to evade capture, with Skye and Grant Ward holding off various agents while the rest of the team attempted to rescue Jemma Simmons, who had been working at the Hub during the pursuit of the Clairvoyant. During their time together, Skye and Ward admitted their attractions to each other but Skye chose not to pursue any relationship. Skye was later present when the HYDRA sleeper agents at the Hub were rounded up, and displayed shock at the revelation of Agent John Garrett being the Clairvoyant. Betrayed In the aftermath of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, Phil Coulson was left in charge of the Hub and Skye gave him Intel. When Colonel Glenn Talbot insisted on sending peacekeepers there, Skye was assigned to collecting the team's badges and erasing their identities, so that Coulson's team could escape persecution. Eventually, they found Providence. While there, Skye learned from Agent Eric Koenig that the Fridge was raided by HYDRA, and, fearing for Grant Ward who was sent to the Fridge to imprison John Garrett, Skye gave Ward the location of Providence. As half the team went to Portland to capture Blackout, Skye and Koenig discussed using NSA satellites to find the escapees. They brought Ward in their discussion, not knowing that he was a HYDRA sleeper agent and helped free those escapees. Ward had come to Providence to retrieve the pass codes to the encrypted hard drive Skye handed him earlier. To keep his identity secret, Ward killed Koenig; however, Skye found his body in a closet. Realizing "Ward is HYDRA," Skye sought Ward's motive for being there so she boarded the Bus with him to learn he wanted her codes. Skye tricked Ward into taking her to Ruthie's Skillet in Los Angeles, claiming that the code was location-based. When she tried to escape him, she was captured by Deathlok. She confronted Ward on his betrayal and he told her that his feelings for her were real. When Deathlok used a Heart Stopper on Ward to solicit her cooperation, Skye acquiesced and revealed that the codes were altitude-based, causing the Bus to take off. Fortunately, Coulson came to her rescue and they used Lola to escape. The next morning, Coulson's team made a plan to defeat Garrett and retrieve the Bus. After the meeting, Skye and Melinda May had a candid conversation about their feelings toward Grant Ward and how to focus them effectively. May also offered to be Skye's new S.O. Eventually, Coulson's team found the Barbershop Headquarters in Havana, Cuba that Garrett was using; when they entered, Skye and the others were surrounded by Centipede Soldiers and Kaminsky holding the Berserker Staff. Skye was able to access the computers in the headquarters to put a trojan program for Garrett as her teammates battled the Centipede Soldiers and Kaminsky. Coulson's team escaped as the building collapsed, burying their opponents. Garrett was found at the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility in New Mexico and, on the Jump Jet, Coulson gave instructions towards the battle at Cybertek. Skye entered the Cybertek facility and went into the handlers' control room, threatening that she had a bomb. She let Kyle Zeller know that she was in charge and called Garrett to let him know that Coulson was coming for him. Garrett bragged about ending Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to her in response. Ultimately, Skye found Mrs. Zeller for Kyle, freeing him from the incentive program that HYDRA was using to ensure cooperation and then she found Ace Peterson, who was being held hostage to assure Deathlok's cooperation. With his son free, Deathlok killed Garrett. Skye approached Deathlok, asking him to join Coulson's team, but he declined. Agent Skye The New Beginning Skye went with Coulson's team to the Playground and was reunited with Simmons who survived Garrett's kill-order. When she asked Simmons about Fitz, she learned that he was alive. Then she met Billy Koenig. Skye was given the assignment of translating the Words of Creation written by John Garrett on the Bus. She used many avenues, including her contacts with Rising Tide, but after a month, she had not been able to find any information. Coulson tasked Melinda May, Antoine Triplett, and Skye to act as back-up for Isabelle Hartley, Idaho, and Lance Hunter who were attempting to buy information from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when they were attacked by Carl Creel, who stole the information on a 0-8-4 that they sought. When Creel was identified as the assassin, Coulson sent Skye to see Grant Ward, now their prisoner in Vault D, who promised her that he would always be truthful with her. He told her how HYDRA communicated secretly to its agents, but before he could discuss her father, she returned him to isolation. She was then sent on a two-pronged mission to obtain the Obelisk and a Quinjet. As Hartley, Idaho, and Hunter left the Government Storage Warehouse with the alien artifact to get Hartley medical attention, Skye and Triplett stole a Quinjet and used its cloaking technology to escape, while May departed on a motorcycle. After bringing the Quinjet to the Playground, Skye learned about the deaths of Idaho and Hartley. She was told by Coulson to pack Hartley's possessions; Hunter approached and he and Skye had a talk about Hartley, her family, and his friendship with her. Skye, May, Hunter and Triplett later went to Creel's location to arrest him and retrieve the Obelisk. Hunter shot Skye and the others with an I.C.E.R. to pursue Creel himself. Calvin Zabo told Raina that he needed Skye to explain the symbols on the Obelisk. Skye continued her training with May who told her that killing was not an easy task. Skye then talked with Ward about HYDRA's recruitment policies towards gifted individuals. She learned that HYDRA could be very persuasive and that if the gifted refused, they would be crossed off. She accompanied May and Hunter to Casablanca to help Donnie Gill, who was on board the Maribel del Mar. However, they were too late to save him from HYDRA re-triggering his brainwashing program. Skye was forced to shoot Gill and took a shot at HYDRA agent Sunil Bakshi, who was saved by Simmons, in order to make sure that her cover was maintained. When she returned from Morocco, she went into Vault D to ask Ward if he had been brainwashed into working for HYDRA. Ward told her that since he will always be honest with her, the truth was no. Suspicious of Ward's motives, Skye questioned his honesty streak. Ward revealed that he wanted her to believe him when he says that he can lead her to her father. Skye quickly left the cell. Bonding with Others On South Beach, Skye helped Hunter to steal a ticket from Bridget so that she could copy it and get Phil Coulson and Melinda May into a gala for the rebuilding of Santa Maria de las Flores, a church that housed a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back. Coulson wanted the painting. As the two worked on the mission, Skye and the others bonded by telling stories of their past romances and love interests. Skye admitted that she once had a crush on Grant Ward. Meanwhile, she did independent research into the painting and learned that it was 500 years old but the inscription was not, causing Coulson to realize that there was another who wrote it recently. Finding Her Father HYDRA performed an experiment at a wedding where the effects of the Obelisk were partially duplicated. This got the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the field agents approached Coulson for instruction. Skye saw the symbols scribbled into Coulson's desk and questioned him, to his disapproval. As she was researching the symbols, Lance Hunter suggested to Skye that she consult Grant Ward. Ward desperately hoped that she was not the one writing the symbols. He told her that John Garrett did it more and more after his infusion with GH.325, causing Skye to realize that Coulson was the one writing. When Ward told her that Raina was his source on information about her father, she refused to listen. Just as Skye confronted Coulson about his carvings and he revealed that she could be an alien, Raina called for a meeting. At La Comtesse Furieuse, Skye was with Melinda May listening. She heard Raina say that her father has been seeking her all her life and that she can escort her to him. Skye attempted to leave, but May was forced to physically disallow it. After Raina's plan failed, Skye sneaked off to find her father. At his hideout, she found a picture of him before Coulson and the others arrived. When May found two bodies on the floor, Skye called him a monster, causing him to anger as he was watching hidden cameras from his car. Skye confronted Coulson again when all returned to the Playground. She wanted full disclosure from Coulson and he decided to give it. He told her that he was upset that the symbols are incomprehensible to him; she revealed that she believes that they are a map. Playing Ward Skye went down to Vault D and asked Grant to give information pertaining to his brother Christian. Digressing from his family to Skye's, Ward told her that her father killed everyone in the Hunan village because they were all HYDRA agents who killed her mother. As Skye was having an emotional breakdown, Coulson reactivated the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier, telling Skye to stay on point. Skye returned to the cell and begged Ward for all the information he had on her father. After he gave it, Coulson had him handcuffed to be put in federal custody. Passing Skye, he called to her, but she did not respond. Helping Coulson's Problems Unable to sleep, Skye caught Coulson carving the symbols and confided in him that she was troubled by the connection that everything had. Coulson confided in her also; he is writing the symbols every night and is losing his ability to function. One of Skye's Rising Tide contacts, Micro, sent her pictures of the murder victim Janice Robbins with the symbols carved into her. Skye and Coulson went to her apartment and found paintings she made with the symbols, signed "A Magical Place." Skye accompanied Coulson to the secret room holding the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine, then told Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz to help with their strength if Coulson became erratic during the session. She was stationed as Coulson's anchor to the real world as he recalled the past. She researched the names that Coulson gave her and learned that only two former Project T.A.H.I.T.I. patients were still alive; Hank Thompson and Sebastian Derik. When Coulson started acting erratically, Skye called Melinda May, informed her of the situation, and took her suggestion to lock up Coulson. As Skye went down to Vault D with Coulson, he pushed her inside, activated the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier and left to find Thompson. Jemma Simmons freed Skye and she and Mack went to intercept Coulson in the SUV. During the ride, Skye revealed to Mack what was happening. He expressed disgust about Coulson having alien blood inside him; Skye looked at him, ironically as beforehand Phil Coulson expressed his concern over the fact Skye did not react to the writings as he and John Garrett which she should have as she had the GH.325. Phil Coulson believes this to have happened as Skye already had the blood in her system and thus now starts to believe that Skye is an alien and Skye reacts strongly against it. They saw the Thompson family on the road, describing Coulson and Derik fighting, and told them that they will handle the problem. The two held Coulson at gunpoint and begged him not to kill Derik. Coulson revealed that he was not trying to kill Derik but was showing him the train tracks Thompson built. When Skye saw the tracks, she also realized that they were the symbols in 3-D. She witnessed Thompson decline Coulson's offer to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and was one of the senior agents assembled when Director Coulson gave a new mission: find the Kree City that matched the City Blueprints before HYDRA can. Later, she worked on accessing Sunil Bakshi's phone when it rang; Grant Ward called her and assured her that they will see each other again. Search for the Kree City Skye, Leo Fitz, and Antoine Triplett went with Phil Coulson to Oahu, Hawaii. He sent her to get an inscription on a watch for Darren, Triplett to give a button to a dry cleaner to place on a general's jacket pocket, and Fitz to fix a transceiver in under six minutes. Then, in Australia, Coulson explained his weird orders. When the watch and the button came together they would cause an EMP in Kaena Point Air Force Base, a military base too hard for them to infiltrate. The EMP would blackout that base but the satellite relaying station in Laura Creek, which was easier to enter, would activate for six minutes until the Hawaiian base was repaired. The transceiver could be used by Skye to hack satellite feeds to find the city. Skye hacked the satellites aboard the Bus and the search for the city began. When Coulson and Fitz returned, they brought an injured Triplett. Before they could tell her what happened, the Kree City was found. On the trip back to the Playground, Skye had a nightmare; afterwards she had an uneasy feeling about what would happen upon entering the city. Protecting Raina Phil Coulson learned that HYDRA assigned Agent 33 to capture Raina. He decided that he wanted Skye on the team that would protect her, instead of the team he was leading to find the city. She gave Coulson a hug before they separated. When the extraction team reached Vancouver, Skye retrieved Raina and Billy Koenig from their safe house and escorted them to the rendezvous point. During the extraction, Agent 33 attacked the three and was defeated by Skye and Lance Hunter. Hunter left to look for Melinda May and Skye stayed with Raina keeping tabs on two HYDRA agents. Raina discovered that Daniel Whitehall was in possession of the Diviner and told Skye that she could touch it without being killed. Raina also told Skye that her father believed that Skye could touch it as well, stating that it was their "destiny" to hold it. Stating this, Raina turned and raced toward the HYDRA agents leaving Skye in pursuit. May slammed a van into the agents and Hunter pulled Skye and Raina aboard. On board the Bus, Skye sat down with Raina to talk. Raina opened up to her, telling her about her life in Thailand before being picked up by Calvin Zabo. Skye repeated her opinion that her father was a monster, while Raina described him as merely emotional. Skye also procured the information from her that only the ones the Diviner deemed worthy could enter the temple in the hidden city, and that those not worthy "had better have said their goodbyes." Skye immediately attempted to warn Coulson, but their communications were blocked by HYDRA, who had located the Bus through Raina's tracker. Skye held a gun on Grant Ward as he boarded the Bus for Raina. Seeing Ward working for HYDRA, Skye cited that he gave S.H.I.E.L.D. Sunil Bakshi and told him to pick a side; he assured her that he had. Ward told the occupants of the Bus that the four HYDRA Quinjets surrounding them would not fire if Skye was given to him with Raina. Skye gave herself up to him as well for the sake of the others. Becoming More Transformation Upon arriving at HYDRA's temporary hideout, an abandoned theater in San Juan, Puerto Rico, Skye was finally introduced to her father, Cal, who called her by her birth name, Daisy. She openly expressed her fear and revulsion of him, but was relieved to finally receive information about her mother. At that point, Daniel Whitehall finally became aware of Zabo's intentions, and when he threatened him and Skye, he forced Skye to touch the Diviner. She did, and it glowed, showing symbols. Despite her attempts at defending herself with it, Skye was detained but inevitably freed by Grant Ward; however, Skye, still unforgiving towards him for his betrayal, shot him repeatedly. She failed to kill him because of the Bulletproof Vest he wore. A violent struggle ensued where Phil Coulson and the team arrived and engaged in a shootout with Whitehall's men. Whitehall himself was gunned down by Coulson, driving Skye's deranged father into fury. After stopping her father from killing Coulson, Skye left to retrieve the Diviner, but found Raina had taken it to the hidden temple inside the Kree City. Skye pursued Raina, but failed to stop her from activating the temple. To Skye's astonishment, the Diviner opened, revealing a crystal which unleashed a mist. While the mist had no effect on Antoine Triplett, who had come to rescue Skye, it caused metamorphic effects on Skye and Raina. The two women were cocooned in stone and emerged with unusual superpowers. Skye now possessed the ability to generate earthquakes, and, breaking down upon seeing Triplett, who had been petrified by shards from the crystal after he kicked it off the pedestal it was on, unleashed a seismic event that slowly tore the temple apart. Under Observation Skye was put under observation for precautionary reasons upon the team's return from the Kree City. While the team was arguing about the whole situation with the city, Skye's heartbeat rose which triggered a minor tremor that shook objects in her cell. Skye almost told the others, but decided against it. When Jemma Simmons returned to the Playground, she brought DNA samples from Raina. As she checked the DNA samples Skye watched, growing suspicious and nervous that whatever had happened to Raina had happened to her too. The DNA revealed that there had been a major change in Raina's biology. Simmons then told Skye she would compare her DNA samples with Raina's and see it they were the same, but that she really doubted it. Later, Skye overheard Simmons telling Phil Coulson and Melinda May that if necessary so that there would not be an epidemic, she thought it best to put Raina down. This only made Skye more nervous, wondering what they would all think of her if she in fact had turned out to have powers. Her worst fears were confirmed when a very emotional Leo Fitz told her that he had thought he had the data about her vitals when the earthquake struck the city wrong, but then realized that they were in fact correct, that her heart was beating at an "inhuman" rate, and that she had caused the earthquake. Skye panicked as her worst fear was finally thrust upon her. The quarantine cell then started to rattle and the lamp above Skye's bed exploded with glass flying in every direction. Fitz immediately ran out of the room; Skye managed to regain her composure and began cleaning up the evidence of the quake so that none of the others would know about her newfound powers. As she picked up the glass her hands were cut. May and Simmons entered the room outside the box to visit Skye. May knew something was wrong as Skye tried to hide the truth, but when May noticed that her hand was bleeding, Skye struggled for an answer. Fitz then returned, with fake results from Skye's blood test which he gave to Simmons; it stated that Skye was normal. Fitz then agreed to help Skye get her things and move out of the box. While helping Skye clean her wound in the box, he told her that the real results were like Raina's results. He also told her that they would keep it a secret for not only her safety but also because the team had too many things to worry about at the moment and did not need something else. Skye then hugged Fitz and started to cry, saying it was all her fault. Fitz reassured her, saying that Skye was "just different now" and that there was "nothing wrong with that". Later, Skye joined the rest of the senior agents on the sofas remembering Antoine Triplett. Secret's Out While continuing the search for Raina, S.H.I.E.L.D. took notice of Lady Sif, who had appeared in Portugal with no recollection of her past or why she was on Earth. After thorough investigations, they discovered that Sif had fought an unknown man who wiped her memory with a hammer-like device. Skye and Bobbi Morse tracked the man down to a hospital, where Skye momentarily lost control of her powers, allowing the man to escape. Skye's encounter with the man led to the team suspecting that he was actually a Kree, a thought that was later confirmed when the man was apprehended. Introducing himself as Vin-Tak, the Kree restored Sif's memory and explained that he had come to Earth after being alerted to Raina's activation of the Diviner. He explained the purpose of the Diviners, and his peoples' role in the creation of the 7CInhumans. Realizing that she was in fact one of these people, Skye began to panic and lost control of her powers, exposing them to her friends. In the confusion, both Sif and Vin-Tak attempted to apprehend Skye, the former for the protection of the humans, and the latter with the intent of putting Skye down. Phil Coulson and Melinda May protected her, with May taking her to Vault D and activating the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to be alone with Skye and remind her of the heartbeat control exercises they practiced. Skye would not calm down as Sif used her sword to break the barrier. Skye then shot herself with an I.C.E.R. to keep from harming anyone. This convinced Sif to stand down. After Sif and Vin-Tak departed, Skye, self-conscious and hurt by the mixed reactions her powers had on her friends, retreated to the Bus' padded interrogation room to be alone. Therapy Session Journey To The Log Cabin After thinking about best how to deal with Skye, Coulson took May's advice and took her off duty as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for her and the rest of the team's safety. He then told Skye to pack her things for a long trip. On the plane Coulson and Skye spoke about their bad history with parents while dining on some licorice. Coulson told Skye that Lola was so important to him because he used to fix up the car with his father, who worked on cars when he was young. He also said that although he had wanted to play outside with other kids, when Lola was finished he was so proud and ended up keeping the beauty. They eventually arrived at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House. When they entered, Coulson told Skye that the cabin was used to house gifted people and that Steve Rogers even spent a while there after he was defrosted. Skye soon realized that she was brought along to be kept away from the rest of the team because she was becoming too dangerous. So she wouldn't be mad about the situation, Coulson told her that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. So she could feel safer, Coulson informed her that they set up a webcam that was connected to the base, and that May would check in on her every few days. Coulson then told Skye the harsh truth. That she was going to be taken off of duty. Skye didn't seem surprised, showing that she probably knew it would eventually happen. He gave Skye newly improved gloves from Jemma, but not without warning her that there may be some side effects. Coulson made it clear to Skye that the time in the safe house would help her gain control of her new powers and master them. Coulson was eventually summoned back to base by May, leaving Skye by herself. Gallery Pilot_1080p_31.png Shadows_136.png Agents-of-SHIELD-Skye-Origin-Sin-or-Daisy-Johnson-Quake.jpg Skye's_powers.png Shadows_150.png TTT1.jpg Chloe-Bennett-as-Skye-Agents-of-SHIELD-570x319.jpg Skye_sad.jpg KMvyAOz.jpg MFIP_362.png Skye2.jpg chloe-bennet-agents-of-sh-008.jpg 0058.jpg 0032 (2).jpg 0021.jpg 0011.jpg 0007.jpg 0004 (2).jpg Skye-S2.jpg|Skye in season two. Quake-S3.jpg|Quake in season four. Skye-Suit.jpg Quake-S5.jpg|Quake in season five. Quake-S6.jpg|Quake in season six. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Special Agents Category:Female Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Category:Secret Agents Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Sophisticated Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Military Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Category:Rogues Category:Suicidal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Thieves Category:Loyal Category:Mutants Category:Self Hating Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes